


Got That Silver Tongue

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: "What's the matter, silver tongue turned to lead?"An upbeat Loki mix.





	Got That Silver Tongue

[Got That Silver Tongue](https://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/got-that-silver-tongue?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At The Disco **  
Sycophants on velvet sofas   
Lavish mansions, vintage wine  
I am so much more than royal   
Snatch your chain and mace your eyes  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Heroes always get remembered   
But you know legends never die   
  
And if you don't know now you know  
  
I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked   
I see what's mine and take it   
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)   
Oh yeah   
The crown   
So close I can taste it   
I see what's mine and take it   
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)   
  
**Centuries by Fall Out Boy **  
Some legends are told   
Some turn to dust or to gold   
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take   
We'll go down in history   
Remember me for centuries   
  
**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring**   
Now dance, fucker, dance   
Man, he never had a chance   
And no one even knew 

It was really only you   
And now you steal away   
Take him out today  
Nice work you did   
You're gonna go far, kid 

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes   
When you walk away   
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives 

**Liar (It Takes One To Know One) by Taking Back Sunda**y

I'm an addict for dramatics  
I confuse the two for love  
You can't tell me that you don't beg 

Liar (Liar)  
If we're keeping score   
Then we're all choir boys at best   
(Intrusive and arrogant)   
Liar (Liar)  
If we're keeping score  
Then we're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant) 

**Killer by The Ready Set **  
Stuck in a limbo  
(Here we go)   
Me and my sins go   
(Toe-to-toe oh oh oh)   
I played a vicious part  
(Whoa)   
I broke an unfair share of hearts   
I'm about to blow   
So if you come around then you should know  
I'll tear you up in two  
Go ahead, walk it off if you know what's best for you   
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh

I'm no good for you (no)   
This heart ain't built for two so   
Run away, run away   
'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you  
I'm no good for you (no)   
Get in love then I'll bet you lose so   
Run away, run away  
'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you   
I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killer  
I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killer  
I'm a, I'm a, I'm a killer 

**Silvertongue by Young the Giant **  
Oh, girl, I've got that silver tongue   
Got, got that silver, silver tongue  
Drives you into delirium   
Got, got that silver, got that silver tongue like, ah  
I'm addicted to madness, but what can I say?   
I'm addicted to badness, but what can I do?   
I got my silver tongue 

**Trouble Is a Friend by Lenka **  
Trouble is a friend   
But trouble is a foe   
Oh oh   
And no matter what I feed him   
He always seems to grow   
Oh oh   
He sees what I see  
And he knows what I know   
Oh oh   
So don't forget As you ease on down the road 

He's there in the dark   
He's there in my heart   
He waits in the wings  
He's gotta play a part  
Trouble is a friend   
Yeah, trouble is a friend of mine 

**The Exit by Forgive Durden (feat. Brendon Urie and Dan Young) **

[Sangara (Dan Young):]  
Why can't you be more like your brother?   
Together you would rule the throne   
The evil and darkness would grow   
This kingdom needs you 

[Adakias:]   
"Why can't you just be more like Pallis?" they always ask   
Could this feeling deep in me be the prophecy?   
As a child, I heard such wonderful stories   
Of lamps and the oracle, and holy the sea 

Don't you ever dream of some place better   
Where the light shines brighter?   
Don't you ever feel like you've been destined   
For something bigger than your skin? 

I think I'll just go


End file.
